OopsyDaisey
by juicyGApeach
Summary: And that was when I snapped.  This kid had no idea what he was up against. Before he knew it I had slugged him in the face.
1. Fighting

**This is my first chapter of my FIRST EVER fic. Please, no flames**

**Bold- Author's notes**

_Italics- thoughts _

_**Italics and bold- emphasis **_

ZACH's POV:

Now I was livid.

Not annoyed. Not angry. Livid.

We were on a CoveOps mission. Our second (_or technically third, if you count tailing Gallagher Girl in D.C_.) of the Semester. I was partnered with Grant instead of Cammie this time and I was already annoyed a little because of that (_not that I would ever admit it to __**anyone**_).

But as Grant and I were walking around Roseville, I saw Cammie talking to Jake or Jimmy or whatever his name was. When I saw that I'm pretty sure little green monster started jumping off of me. All I wanted to do was go make that kid get far _**far**_ away from Cammie.

That was an hour and a half ago.

Approximately an hour and fifteen minutes ago I saw Cammie sitting with Bex. In an alley. _**Crying**_.

Now, I might not know Cammie all that well but I knew her well enough to know that she is _**not**_ the kind of girl that cries. Especially when someone can see her.

Approximately an hour and thirteen minutes and twenty four seconds ago I was standing in front of Abram's Pharmacy completely prepared to take Jimmy _**down**_.

Grant didn't have a clue what I was doing when I suddenly flipped (**AN: CoveOps counter surveillance term for abruptly turning around**) and headed away from the alley and toward Jimmy and DeeDee and some other kids.

"Hey Zach," said DeeDee cheerfully, obviously recognizing me from the other day.

I stalked angrily over to Jimmy.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

Immediately he knew what I was talking about. I saw it in his body language. But he was playing dumb.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I wanna know why the hell Cammie Morgan is _**crying**_!" I yelled at him.

"I don't see why that's any of your business."

And that was when I snapped. This kid had _**no idea**_ what he was up against. Before he knew it I had slugged him in the face.

He tried to hit me back but missed.

_Spy_.

Although he didn't know that.

I hit him again but before I could get the third punch in, Grant and Jonathan Taylor were holding me back. And one of Jimmy's buddies was holding onto him.

And then Joe Solomon was behind me. And so was Cammie. And Bex. And the other six Gallagher sophomores.

_Crap_

And that's how I ended up here. Sitting in Mrs. Morgan's office. Wondering, not what my punishment was going to be, but "Is Cammie mad at me?"


	2. Announcements

**Thanks for all the comments, guys! I was wondering if you think I should do a chapter in Cammie's POV. Comment with your answer. BTW please read the notice at the bottom of my Bio on my profile : ) THX**

ZACH POV

_Cammie gets her stare from her mom. It's really uncomfortable._

"Mr. Goode, Please explain to me why you attacked a civilian," Mrs. Morgan said, her voice cold as ice.

I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't want her –or anyone- to know that I had feelings for her daughter.

I was about to lie. Then I realized that she would know if I lied.

_I'm not the only spy here._

"In short, ma'am, he made Cammie cry," I replied, mimicking the cool tone of her voice.

"If you plan to go into the clandestine services you'll need much more self control than that. Learn to keep yourself in check, Mr. Goode." Her voice rose, ever so slightly, on the last words. "You are dismissed."

I was taken aback to say the least. But my mask never slipped.

"That's it?"

"This incident brought to my attention the need of the students of Blakthorne and Gallagher to interact with regular adolescents. So, the freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors will be spending all of Thursday and Friday in Roseville High School."

_Greeeaaat._

***********************************ZAMMIE*******************************************

When I walked into the cafeteria I could feel at least two thirds of the students staring at me.

It didn't come as a shock.

"News travels like wild fire at this school," I remarked to Jonas and Grant as I sat down.

Jonas shot me an incredulous look. "Ya think? You _**decked**_ a civilian!"

A grunt was the only reply he got.

Suddenly the entire room got quiet. Mrs. Morgan was standing at the podium.

"I'm sure you all heard about today's _**incident**_. To avoid a lawsuit and further investigation, and to broaden your cultural education, the four upper grades will be spending tomorrow and Friday as visiting students at Roseville High School. You _**will**_ be required to wear your uniforms so don't ask not to. And to ensure your interaction their students you will be given one to "shadow". They will be students in your grade and of your gender. We demand you be on your best behavior and expect you to paint this establishment in a good light. Thank you."

With that, the Headmistress returned to her seat and the chatter started up again even louder than before.

"Woah," Grant said. "It ought to be interesting," Jonas agreed.

Just then I saw Cammie get up from her table, shake her head at her friends, and head toward the door. As she walked out she passed me.

I was getting up to follow her when I noticed a piece of paper in my lap. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Meet me at the lake._

_-C_

So I did.

**********************************ZAMMIE********************************************

When I got there she was sitting at the edge of the water with her knees pulled up to her chest, not daring to put her feet in.

She didn't acknowledge me but I knew she was aware of my presence.

When I sat down she said, "Why'dja do that?"

"Why were you crying?"

She waited for a minute, exactly (_although I don't think she meant for it to be exact_). Then, still looking straight forward, she said, "He called me a whore. He said that he shouldn't be surprised; that he thought I was different but I was just like the rest of the stuck up "b"s at my school."

Now I was even angrier. _He said that cause they thought I was her boyfriend the other day._

She was still looking straight forward but now she had a solitairy tear running down her cheek.

I took her face in my hand and brushed it away with my thumb. "Look at me, Cammie," I said, "don't listen to that idiot. You are anything but."

She smiled ever so slightly and looked forward again.

I moved my hand from her face and put my arm around her, pulling her close to me.

"Just be glad I got to him before Baxter and McHenry did. At least I didn't put him in the hospital."

She giggled a bit at that. _That's a great sound._

I wanted to kiss her and tell her how I feel. But I knew that that wasn't for today.

"Tomorrows gonna suck," she complained.

Despite myself (_and my common sense_) I pressed my lips to her forehead and rubbed her arm when I felt her shiver. Although I knew it wasn't caused by her being cold.

"Look at it this way," out of the corner of my eye I saw her raise a beautifully arched eyebrow at me, "their PE is going to be a piece of cake."

******************************************ZAMMIE************************************

**PLEASE COMMENT! I'm uber open to suggestions : )**


	3. Punishment

**Please let me know how you feel about my Zammie scenes.**

**ZACH POV**

I was up late that night thinking about her.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You think that because I'm so distant sometimes that I really don't care, but a beautiful girl (_which Cameron Ann Morgan __**definitely**__ is_) has just as much affect on me as she would on a thirteen year old boy (_but not in the weird pervy way that they affect those pre-pubescent_ _weirdos_).

Everything about Cammie is just so… Intoxicating! Her voice is like a siren's song. No matter if she is yelling angrily at me, or crying about some idiot's ignorant remark, or simply answering a question in class it. I don't understand how she could possibly think of herself as plain! Sure she has light brownish-blondish hair and a medium skin tone, but that doesn't mean anything. _**Jessica Biel**_ is the same way! And her body is toned (_I mean, HELLO, she's a spy in training_) in a really attractive way (_not_ _the_ _creepy_ _butch_ _way_). Then, there are her eyes. I still can't really figure out if they are blue or gray, which makes it almost impossible to keep _**my**_ eyes away from her.

I walked into breakfast by myself because I was late after over sleeping (_because I was up late thinking about Cammie_). As I went through the doorway I saw Cammie almost immediately.

_She looks beautiful. As usual. Did I mention that her hair is almost perfectly straight until it twists a bit at the ends? Oh, I didn't? Well, it does._

As I sat down with Grant and Jonas, she caught me staring at her.

And then she did the most amazing thing.

_**She smiled at me. **_

But I didn't let that melt my façade. I smirked and nodded back.

I ate my breakfast quickly as to not run out of time before leaving for Roseville High School (_oh joy_).

As if on cue, as soon as I was done eating, Mrs. Morgan was at the podium.

"The seventh and eighth graders can go on to class now."

As the munchkins were leaving, Madame Dabney and Professor Buckingham started handing out envelopes.

"These," Mrs. Morgan said, "contain your schedules and the name of your 'ambassador' student. You may open these once you get in the vans. The van you are in will be decided by what homeroom you will report to."

They separated us into groups then and I noticed that Liz, Macey, and Bex where in a different van than Cammie and me.

'_Perfect opportunity'_ I thought to myself, smirking.

I hurried to catch up with Cammie, grabbed her hand and whispered, "Sit with me," in her ear. She turned her face forward, but not quickly enough for me to miss the slight blush that tinted her cheeks.

She didn't pull away so I assumed that meant that she would. I helped her in (_even though with __**those**__ legs she didn't need __**any**__ help_). Since we were the first people in the van we went all the way to the last row of seats.

The maintenance guy that was driving our van turned around looked at all of us.

"You can open your envelopes now."

With that he started the van and our miniature convoy started down the long driveway.

Cammie opened hers. "DeeDee Parker," she said with a small smile. "You gonna open yours?"

I did. My paper read Josh Abrams. _Of course_, I thought_, this is my punishment_.

**Okay sorry that this one is shorter but I deleted a page from this chapter cause it was to rambly and I felt like their relationship was getting too romantic to only be the 3****rd**** chapter. So I rewrote it. **

**Anyways please comment, dearies: )**

**THX! 3**

**Btw I don't know if that is really DeeDee's last name. I just thought it sounded right. **


	4. Confrontations

**Hey, darlings! I'm finally doing a chapter in Cammie's POV! I hope it's as good as my stuff in Zach's. **

**CAMMIE POV**

_Oh my goodness_.

Josh's cheek was swollen and there was a dark bruise around his eye. I had _**no**_ _**idea**_ that Zach did that much damage… He had only hit him twice!

Even without the black eye it would have been easy to spot him. He was standing next to DeeDee, who was wearing bright white skinny jeans and a pale pink top with rosettes decorating one shoulder. On the opposite shoulder there was a pin that read 'Hi! My name is DeeDee Parker!'

As always, her outfit was cheerful. However, she was anything but. Her pretty, bright eyes were narrowed into a glare pointed directly at her boyfriend, and as she spoke to him her body language was as angry as her expression.

As I was walking toward her I caught the last bit of her tirade.

"…your problem. You brought this on yourself. Now _**you**_ have to fix it!"

When she saw me her expression changed immediately to a bright smile and she practically skipped forward to hug me.

"Cammie!" she squealed, "I'm sooooo glad we finally have a chance to hang out!"

I was genuinely happy to see her but Josh standing there made me uncomfortable. I gave her a halfhearted smile and returned the hug.

And then Zach walked up.

And all hell broke loose.

"Barbie, Jimmy," he said with a nod to each of them.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?" Josh retorted, glaring.

"Well, Jimmy, it just so happens that you are supposed to be my guide."

"It's _**Josh**_. And there is _**no way**_ that I am going to spend a day with _**you**_."

"Two days actually. But trust me; I would rather be at the Gulag than here."

"You son of a-"

"GUYS! Stop it! _**Now**_."

_Woah. I didn't know that_ _DeeDee was capable_ _of __**yelling**__ at someone…_

"_**You**_ _**two**_ are going to spend _**two**_ days together. You wanna know _**why**_? Cause you were assigned to each other as punishment."

She then turned to me.

"Now, Cammie and I," she said as she linked arms with me, "are on the way to first period."

As we started walking away I turned back and glared at Zach.

"Behave."

I'm not really sure which one of them I was talking to.

**Sorry it took me so long to post. I went on choir tour last week, and didn't have access to my computer or internet. Next week I am volunteering at a Vacation Bible School, and the week after that I am going on the Hinton Rural Life mission. I will try to put up another chapter this week but I'm not sure if I'll be able to.**

**Thanks for reading and I really appreciate your patience.**

**3 Juicy**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I completely forgot about this until I got an e-mail that said someone added this story to their notification thingy. But, lucky for us, I'M ON BREAK! So, I'll try to write a few chapters before I have to go back to jail(school). I'd love to hear ideas from y'all. If you have any you can either PM me or write a review.

Thanks so much!

-Juicy


	6. Lard

**ZACH POV**

When I saw Jimmy, I couldn't help but feel a little proud.

_He looks awful... I did __**good**__ for only getting two swings in!_

He was the first person I saw. Not that I was looking for him. You couldn't help but notice him next to his petite, usually happy girlfriend. It wasn't unusual for him to be with her at their school (I suppose). However, it was extremely unusual for her to look angry. I was also unusual for her to look like she was reprimanding him… Harshly.

As Cammie walked toward DeeDee, the pink clad civilian's expression changed to a bright smile for her friend. I heard her squeal "Cammie! I'm sooooo glad we finally have a chance to hang out!"

When Cammie and DeeDee hugged I glanced at the bruised and beaten lard and decided that the way he was looking at Cammie was really irking me.

So, I decided to make an entrance.

"Barbie, Jimmy," I nodded to each of them.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?" The aforementioned lard replied.

"Well, Jimmy, it just so happens that you are supposed to be my guide."

"It's _**Josh **_and__there is_** no way **_that I am going to spend a day with_** you**_."

"Two days actually. But trust me; I would rather be at the Gulag than here."

_He probably doesn't understand the reference._

"You son of a- "

"GUYS! Stop it! _**Now**_."

_I think the little pink thing exploded…_

"_**You**_ _**two**_ are going to spend _**two**_ days with each other. You wanna know _**why**_? Cause you were assingned to each other as punishment."

Then she turned to Cammie.

"Now, Cammie and I," she linked arms with my Gallagher Girl, "are on the way to first period."

As they were walking away Cammie turned and glared at me.

_Which by the way, is HOT._

She uttered one word, "Behave."

I smirked. _Yes ma'am._

**I wanted to redo this chapter in Zach's POV because some people reviewed that they liked Zach's more. I agreed with them so here it is, fresh off the press. **

**Luhv Juicy**


End file.
